An electronic motor is mounted in the housing of a power tool such as a hammer drill. A cylinder driven by the electric motor is rotatably supported at the leading end of the housing, and an end tool is attached to the leading end of the cylinder. Further, a speed reduction mechanism for changing the rotary speed of the electric motor is provided in the housing. The speed reduction mechanism corresponds to a speed change mechanism. Through the speed reduction mechanism, a rotation of the electric motor is transmitted to the end tool.
The speed reduction mechanism is housed in a mechanism chamber defined by the housing and has a rotation transmission mechanism including a gear and an intermediate shaft. A rotation of the electric motor is transmitted to the intermediate shaft by the gear and then transmitted to the end tool. A bearing is provided within the mechanism chamber at the positions corresponding to both end portions of the intermediate shaft for rotatably supporting the intermediate shaft.
A lubricant is applied to the gear, intermediate shaft, and the like of the speed reduction mechanism for increase in durability and reduction in friction loss. As the lubricant, used is grease containing a metallic soap base such as Ca and Li and an oil component such as silicon oil. The grease has a high fluidity and is soft, so that the lubrication ability of the grease is not impaired even at low temperature environment. The soft grease contains a large amount of oil component. Therefore, a high temperature increases fluidity, with the result that the soap base and oil component tend to be separated from each other. Accordingly, high sealing performance is required for the mechanism chamber in order to prevent the grease from flowing out of the mechanism chamber. In order to realize the high sealing performance, a plurality of types of seal members such as an O-ring, an oil seal, a contact type sealed ball bearing are used for the mechanism chamber. The power tool having the above configuration is disclosed in, for example, laid-open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H1-316178.